La plus belle chanson d'Amour
by Exces KABOOM-boom
Summary: Le coeur nostalgique d'un amour perdu, Sora songe à tout ce qu'ils n'ont pas pu vivre ensemble et ô combien il a pu aimer cet homme-là. Il aurait préféré partager plus qu'un coeur avec lui...seulement, ils ne peuvent plus revenir en arrière. OS tout mimi


**Titre : **La plus belle chanson d'amour

**Auteur : **Exces, l'addict aux chansons évocatrices et…badantes.

**Disclaimers : **Les personnages cités sont les propriétés exclusives de Square Enix, -enfin, surtout de Tetsuya Nomura. L'idée de ce texte est tiré de _This is a love song_ de **Lilly Wood ans the Prick**.

**Notes : **Bon, là, faut bien se le dire, ce texte ne serait jamais né sans **Moon** et la chanson ci-dessus. Donc, bah, merci ! J'espère que ce texte conviendra un peu à tes attentes… Faut dire que c'est assez nostalgique, limite dépressif. Mais fallait pas espérer mieux d'une telle relation. Quoique c'est peut-être le mauvais temps qui joue, aussi. Oui, ce doit être ça : le mauvais temps. « Il pleure dans mon cœur comme il pleut sur la ville. » Verlaine, pardon. Je ne suis pas digne de vous, aujourd'hui. Hé, mais je déraille ! Rah, ma gueule. Et _bonne lecture !_

**Mélodie interne d'un amour intemporel**

Je ne sais pas s'il est réellement question d'amour lorsque je songe à ce qu'aurait pu être notre avenir ensemble. Je sais simplement que j'aurai préféré passer mon temps dans ses bras plutôt que de penser sans cesse à lui : mais cela n'a aucun sens si tout ce qu'il me reste à donner est pour cet homme qui n'est déjà plus.

C'est une obsession assassine, une douce et délicieuse torture que d'avoir aspiré à celui que je n'aurai jamais…

Lorsqu'on a un cœur pour deux, je pense qu'il n'aurait pu en être autrement quant à mes sentiments. J'ai été charmé par les grands yeux lagons de Riku, j'ai appris à ne vivre que pour le rire de Kairi, mais je suis bel et bien tombé amoureux de Roxas.

Oui, j'ai aimé ce garçon comme on contemple un coucher un soleil, ça m'a pris au cœur et m'a fait longtemps hésité, j'étais allé jusqu'à tenter de tout laisser tomber pour lui. Je l'ai aimé comme on admire un grand personnage fort et intrépide, sans jamais croiser son regard ni son sourire. Mais dès lors qu'il existait, je l'aimais, et je me suffisais à étreindre cette idée.

J'étais passionné au point de ressentir jusqu'au moindre doute en lui. Nous étions liés, lui par obligation, moi par amour, le tout créant un mélange aussi sucré qu'amer : jamais je n'ai été plus triste que lorsqu'il l'était. Il brûlait d'incompréhension et de douleur, me poursuivant alors que je le poursuivais moi aussi : il cherchait des réponses que je voulais à tout prix lui taire. Je voulais lui offrir une autre vision d'avenir pour nous, je me croyais encore capable de le sauver.

Je n'oubliais bien sûr pas les promesses que j'avais faites à mes amis, et je cherchais à les retrouver eux aussi. J'avais trois objectifs, aussi inaccessibles les uns que les autres. Mais j'avais tout le courage du monde et mon cœur était le plus vaillant de tous.

Rien ne pouvait entacher mes rêves de bonheur et de paix, j'étais le plus accompli des hommes.

Puis apparut Axel, le huitième membre de l'Organisation XIII. Il avait kidnappé ma douce Kairi, je lui vouais une haine sans limite, je m'étais bien juré de ne jamais lui pardonner cet acte détestable. Seulement…lorsqu'il s'épuisa au combat pour nous sauver, mes compagnons et moi, un appel me vrilla le cœur : c'était pour Roxas que j'écoutais ses mots s'envoler entre ses bribes d'espoir.

« Roxas…c'était le seul que j'aimais…il me donnait la sensation d'avoir un cœur…comme toi, à y songer… »

Et je compris que cet homme, désespéré et perdu, n'avait agi que dans l'espoir de retrouver un ami cher. Je songeais à Riku, à Kairi : Roxas usa de mes yeux pour pleurer. Nous allions bientôt nous retrouver, puisqu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Partaient avec Axel mes espoirs de voir Roxas heureux, je le savais, et à cette seule idée, je me suis senti aussi vulnérable que le jour où je fus séparé de Kairi.

J'avais peur de retrouver son regard plein de haine, portant le deuil de ses amis, m'accusant de tous les maux possibles. J'étais impuissant face à ce destin-là : mais pour le bien du Monde de Lumière, c'était mon devoir de l'affronter.

Je l'aimais comme on chérit un proche, je voulais tant lui donner que la seule idée qu'il puisse me rejeter signifiait la fin d'un monde en moi. Le Monde Roxas, peut-être. Pour sa création, j'avais perdu un bout de cœur : or, je ne cherchais pas à le retrouver, mais plutôt à le partager à nouveau.

Tout ce que j'avais à donner était pour lui. Tout ce que je voulais était son bonheur.

Seulement, mon existence contredisait la sienne, il n'y avait pas de place pour deux cœurs si semblables et, pourtant, si distincts : l'un de nous deux devait tirer sa révérence et s'offrir à l'autre. J'ai songé à disparaître pour lui, oui, j'étais prêt à tout pour voir une seule fois son sourire ! J'étais aussi perdu que lui lorsque je me suis retrouvé devant son regard éteint et ses lèvres tremblantes : je ne voulais pas m'avouer que j'étais le seul responsable de tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Je n'avais jamais voulu tout ça.

Mais là où j'étais prêt à tout perdre, lui n'avait plus rien à chérir : cette triste évidence a du rompre ses derrière résistances, et DiZ nous fit fusionner pour l'accomplissement de nos deux existences.

Il n'est pas mort, loin de là : je le sens palpiter au sein de ma poitrine, bien au chaud et protégé de tous les dangers. Je rêve souvent de lui, mais jamais nous n'avons réussi à renouer le contact.

Il persiste à l'intérieur de moi et au travers de mes pensées.

« Sora, tu viens ? Kairi nous attend pour aller manger !

-J'arrive ! »

Je ne suis ni triste ni accablé par notre condition commune. Je suis nostalgique d'une époque qui aurait pu être grandiose si nous n'avions pas été aveuglés par nos buts communs. Mais face au Destin, quelle sorte d'Homme saurait résister ? Tu as vécu, tant bien que mal : je suis là pour t'offrir ce que tu n'as pas eu le temps d'apprendre.

La plus belle chanson d'amour au monde est sans nul doute celle des battements de ton cœur au creux du mien.

Merci, Roxas.

* * *

Mince. Je suis amoureuse de ma propre histoire. Ça craint. Mais hmmm...je mérite quand même des rayons-de-soleil-reviews, hein ? Aimons-nous, mes amis ! Aimons-nous !

Pleins de bisous sur vos petites joues, et à la prochaine~


End file.
